Eulogy
by Xandman
Summary: Xander dies before his time. The Scoobs gather together and share memories of their Xander shaped friend.
1. A Watcher's Goodbye

Part 1…A Watchers Goodbye  
  
The clouds were dark and dreary that day in Sunnydale. Unusual weather for Southern California. But this day was not like others. It was rainy and cold. The birds did not sing, and the sun did not shine. That day, one of the greatest heroes was put to rest.  
  
That hero was none other than Alexander Harris…the White Knight of The Slayer. Devoted friend to all.  
  
As per his request on his dying day, his friends, those nearest and dearest to him, were told to share the memory of their lost friend.  
  
Giles was not big on public speaking. He rarely spoke in front of large crowds since his days as the curator of the British museum. Yet here he was…about to speak about the man he considered a son.  
  
He nervously walked to the podium in front of the funeral home, cleared his throat and began his speech.  
  
*****  
  
"Good morning. We all here to remember our dear friend Xander Harris," Giles began with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"What can you say about Xander? To me, he is one of the finest young men I've had the pleasure of meeting."  
  
Giles looked towards Xander's family. Most of them showed no emotion. His aunt was crying a little, as was his mother, but Mr. Harris just sat there with a blank look on his face. Unreadable.  
  
"He could be annoying sometimes with his jokes. He told them at the worst times, but they were always in good intent. To help us not be consumed by the death and darkness of what we did. He was our light, especially towards his friends," Giles said gesturing towards the Scoobies.  
  
"I remember this one time a couple years ago…I was prepared to leave Sunnydale. I thought I was of no use to Buffy anymore. But Xander was the one who convinced me to stay. It was shortly before Buffy's 19 birthday party."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"G-Man," Xander called as he entered the Watcher's apartment.  
  
"Thank you so much for knocking," Giles said as he was flipping through one of his old tomes.  
  
"Sorry…got kind of bored. Got fired again."  
  
"What is it this week?"  
  
"Starbucks," the young man said. "Wasn't fast enough and I'm not the best at making special coffee's. Ordering them is another story. You guys made me an expert last year."  
  
"Yes, well I am sorry we left you out so much last year. We just didn't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I know, and I appreciated your concern, but I can take care of myself…sometimes. It just hurt, being treated like I wasn't important to the group," Xander said somberly.  
  
"You are important. I thought I was, but Buffy seems to be doing fine on her own now."  
  
"Yeah, but she still needs you…you're her Watcher. And I know what your are going to say…'Buffy no longer has a Watcher'" Xander said in a British accent.  
  
Giles glared at him.  
  
"The point is…no matter what the Council says, no matter if she quit the Council or not, to her, you will always be her Watcher. Her Mentor. Her friend. She needs you around."  
  
"Thank you Xander," Giles said. "You don't know what that means hearing that."  
  
Xander glances towards the kitchen.  
  
"Got any good snacks? Parents are making me pay for food now."  
  
"Go. Hunt," Giles said.  
  
Xander got up and headed to the kitchen in search of snacks. If he had seen Giles, he would have watched Giles walk to the table and rip up a plane ticket.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"I never told him, or any of you that," Giles said. "He kept me here because he knew how important I was to all of you. He always had a knack for saying the right things at the right time…sometimes never knowing how selfless he was being in the process."  
  
Giles stopped and glanced towards the casket.  
  
"Xander was a devoted friend like that. He was always there for his friends and I when we needed him, never asking for anything in return."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and wiped tears out of his eyes.  
  
"He is the son I always wished I could have had. You will truly be missed Alexander," Giles said towards the body.  
  
Giles walked towards the casket and pulled a special looking ring out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"My father gave me this ring, before I went to work with the Council. He told me that if I ever had a son to give it to him."  
  
Saying that, Giles took the ring and put it on Xander's finger.  
  
"Until we meet again Mr. Harris," Giles whispered.  
  
Giles stepped down and went to his seat next to Buffy. He gave her a reassuring hug as Dawn went up next.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Key Gal's Farwell

Part 2…Key Gal's Farwell  
  
Dawn managed to make herself stop crying long enough to begin her eulogy to Xander.  
  
"Xander," Dawn said with tears beginning to form again. "He was one of the best friends I had. He didn't treat me like other people. When most people sheltered me, avoided things and treated me like a kid…he treated me like a real person. He was the most amazing person I've met. He's brave, caring, and has the biggest heart in the world."  
  
Dawn looked down and formed a small smile.  
  
"I remember when I first met Xander," Dawn continued. "It was also when I started my little crush on him."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Buffy's house…  
  
"Buffy," Joyce said. "Can you make Dawn some breakfast while I get ready for work."  
  
Buffy looked up from her cereal.  
  
"But mom," Buffy whined. "Xander and Willow are gonna be here any minute. We'll be late for school…go ahead and get ready. Take your time even."  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you made new friends I see…tell me more about this Xander."  
  
"He's just a guy."  
  
"Yeah," Joyce said wanting more.  
  
"No, not that kind of guy. We're friends. That's all."  
  
Joyce smiled and made her way upstairs as Dawn came into the kitchen.  
  
"I want pancakes," Dawn said.  
  
"Sorry. Not enough time," Buffy said as she handed her sister a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
  
"Mom would make me pancakes."  
  
"I'm not mom," Buffy said as a knock came from the back door.  
  
Buffy saw Willow outside huffing for air. She opened the door and Willow ran in and sat at the table out of breath.  
  
"Willow what's wrong," Buffy asked.  
  
"Raced…Xander…here," Willow said out of breath. "Water?"  
  
"Where is he," Buffy asked.  
  
"Behind me somewhere."  
  
"Willow, this is my sister Dawn. Dawn this is my new friend Willow," Buffy said as she handed Willow a glass of water.  
  
"Hi Dawn," Willow said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Dawn replied.  
  
Just then they heard a thud outside. Buffy opened the door to reveal Xander face down, panting heavily. Willow joined Buffy's side and giggled.  
  
"So, the Running Man decides to join us," Buffy said.  
  
"She…cheated…don't know how…but she cheated," Xander said as they helped him into the kitchen.  
  
Dawn's mouth dropped at the cutie before her. Buffy handed Xander a glass of water and he drinks it all down.  
  
"Rematch after school," Xander said still out of breath.  
  
"I'll even spot you 10 yards," Willow said.  
  
Xander turned to Buffy who was stifling a giggle.  
  
"New shoes haven't broken them in yet," Xander said making an excuse.  
  
"Anything you say Xand," Buffy replied.  
  
Xander turned towards Dawn.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Xander. You must be the infamous Dawn."  
  
Dawn just smiled and a little milk trailed down her mouth. Buffy and Willow noticed Dawn noticing Xander, thinking it was cute. Xander grabbed a napkin and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Here you got a little milk on your chin," Xander said while wiping her chin clean. "There all better."  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said dreamily.  
  
"So we going to school or staying here, because I really wouldn't mind staying here," Xander said looking towards Buffy.  
  
"Soon as mom gets down here to keep an eye on the brat we can go," Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm not a brat," Dawn whined. "MOM!!"  
  
Joyce came downstairs and saw all the people in the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast party," Joyce asked Buffy.  
  
"No…these are my friends. Willow and Xander."  
  
"I'm not Willow…that would be the red head," Xander joked. "I'm the cute one."  
  
Joyce giggles and shakes Xander's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. You kids better hurry before you're late for school," Joyce said.  
  
"Later mom," Buffy said as she grabbed her books and headed out the door with her friends.  
  
"They seemed nice…especially Xander," Dawn said.  
  
"They sure were," Joyce replied. "Come on Dawnie, hurry up and finish that."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I knew he had a crush on Buffy," Dawn continued. "I could always tell by the way he acted around her. He always acted jealous around Angel, and any other guy she dated. He even asked for my help to ask her out one time."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Xander paced back and forth in the living room.  
  
"I just don't know what to tell her Dawn Patrol…I get around her and my mind goes blank," Xander said.  
  
"Xander, sit down. You're making me nervous…and are we playing LIFE or what?"  
  
Xander sits down and takes his turn.  
  
"You should just tell her what's in your heart Xander," Dawn said. "If she's smart…she'll say yes, and go with you to the Spring Fling."  
  
"And if she says no I have that new Patsy Cline Greatest Hits CD."  
  
Dawn gave Xander a questioning look.  
  
"Country Music…the music of pain," he explained.  
  
"I wouldn't say no," Dawn said.  
  
Xander grinned.  
  
"If only you were my age," Xander said.  
  
"When's Buffy getting home," Dawn asked.  
  
"Soon. She just had…uh…an errand to run…for school. Giles can be aggravating at times."  
  
Dawn rolls he piece into the final spot.  
  
"I win."  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"You're just upset because I won again."  
  
"Yeah…what's your point."  
  
Dawn giggled along with Xander.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Buffy quietly opens the front door and goes into the living room. She sees Dawn asleep on the couch and Xander fast asleep in on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said as shook him.  
  
"Mmm…Buffy."  
  
"Xander," Buffy said louder.  
  
"That's the spot," Xander mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Xander's eyes opened. He looked around and saw Buffy in front of him.  
  
"Uh…I didn't say anything weird did I?"  
  
"No…you should get home it's late."  
  
"How'd the slaying go?"  
  
"Good…stopped a few vamps."  
  
"That's our slayer."  
  
"See you tomorrow at school?"  
  
"If I manage to wake up yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Night Buff."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"When I found out what happened when Xander asked her out I was upset she didn't realize what a great guy she had in front of her. Xander was my best friend. He always looked out for me…We are all going to miss him. No one in the world could take his place in our hearts."  
  
Dawn walked slowly down the stairs to her spot next to Buffy and broke down crying.  
  
End Part 2 


	3. A Wicca's Adieu

Part 3…A Wicca Adieu  
  
Willow gave Tara's hand a reassuring squeeze before she went to the podium. She knew Tara hated giving speeches in front of people. But this time it was different…this time she wanted to do this. She wanted to preserve Xander's memory.  
  
"H-h-hi," Tara began. "X-xander and I were never that close, but he was one of the best friends I've ever had. He was always a sweetie."  
  
Tara looked sadly towards Xander's cold body, a reflective smile formed on her face.  
  
"I remember this one time last fall…Willow had class and Xander was off, so we spent the day together."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Xander and I went to the park, and we stopped to feed the ducks.   
  
"You know me and Will always did this when we came here as kids," Xander said as he fed one of the ducks.  
  
"Really," Tara said giggling. "You and her fed the ducks often."  
  
"Once a week," Xander said. "We even gave them names."  
  
"Let me guess…Donald and Daisy."  
  
"Not the most original albeit, but still. And we were kids."  
  
"Yes, and according to her you use to have Spider-man underwear."  
  
Xander's eyes popped open like a deer stuck in headlights.   
  
"Uh…uh…he he…she told you about that?"  
  
Tara just nodded.  
  
"I…uh…don't wear those anymore."  
  
"Not according to Anya," Tara said quietly.  
  
"What was that," Xander said.  
  
"Nothing," Tara said with a smile.  
  
"No wonder Willow loves you so much. You're a peach."  
  
Tara just blushed and began to feed the ducks with Xander.  
  
"You know…you remind me of 'The Ugly Duckling'," Xander said.  
  
Tara slapped his arm.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Ow! I guess I should have explained that better first huh?"  
  
Tara glared at him.  
  
"I just meant…when I heard the story as a kid, I began to figure something out after hearing it over and over."  
  
Tara looked at Xander quizzically.  
  
"The duckling was always beautiful. Mostly because it was never really a duck to begin with. It was always a swan. Somehow, the swan egg was switched at birth with a duck egg…I watched way too many soaps as a kid with Willow."  
  
"What are you trying to say Xand," Tara asked.  
  
"I know how you were treated growing up. I can tell. We're a lot alike you and me. Family lives were never great. Teased when growing up. From what I can tell…you were always beautiful. You just needed someone to prove that."  
  
"Willow," Tara said softly.  
  
"She has a way of helping you have confidence in yourself doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah…she does."  
  
"You're lucky to have her in your life. I know my life is better with her in it," Xander said.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"He was wrong," Tara said. "We were the ones lucky ones to have him. Xander is one of the sweetest, most caring men I've ever met. I will never forget him."  
  
Tara stepped down and went to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly.  
  
Letting the tears flow.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Oz's SendOff

Part 4…Oz's Send-off  
  
Daniel Osborne, Oz to his friends, stepped up to the podium next. After a moment of saying nothing, he began to speak.  
  
"I'm not good at speaking. I'm a man of very few words," Oz began.  
  
A few of the Scoobies cracked a smile. They knew Oz never said much. Usually when he did…it was important.  
  
"I knew Xander from around school, but I never really got to know him until I started dating Willow. Most guys I understood, but Xander was different. He always kept you guessing. He was…cool."  
  
Oz cast a look towards Willow.  
  
"There was a time during our senior year that I hated Xander. After I caught him kissing Willow, I was upset with him. Then a few days before Christmas, we had a talk… I was setting up for a gig with Devon at the Bronze..."  
  
****Flashback****   
  
The Bronze  
December 19, 1998  
  
"So have you talked to Rosenberg yet," Devon asked.  
  
"Not really," Oz said as he was hooking up an amp.  
  
"I don't know why you're moping Oz-man…you could have any chick you want," Devon said.  
  
"But Will was different."  
  
"Oz," Xander said from behind him. "Can we talk?"  
  
Oz turned and nodded. He and Xander went to the back of the club. Xander sat on the couch, while Oz sat in the chair next to it.  
  
"What's up," Oz said in his monosyllabic way.  
  
"A lot of things actually. Firstly…and I know I've said this a thousand times. I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and mistake."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will's hurting. A lot. She wants to make this up to you."  
  
"I know she does. Just need time."  
  
"Time is good. Great even…but I know she loves you. Could you at least try and talk to her?"  
  
"Why'd you do it," Oz asked simply.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
"It was a lot of small things. Mostly our unresolved feelings for each other. Will use to have this big crush on me…while I didn't feel the same way, eventually she moved on to you. When I saw her in that Homecoming dress…I guess I finally saw Will as a girl and not my best friend since grade school. But it was no excuse. I feel terrible about what we did. If I could take it back I would."  
  
"But you can't," Oz said.  
  
"I know," Xander said softly. "Look, I know its gonna be hard for you to forgive Willow, but look at Cordy…she won't even talk to me. I know we're never going to get back together. But you and Willow can work through this."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"I know, just try and make it work again. She loves you…and you love her. I know you do. I just thought…I could make things better for her as a Christmas gift."  
  
"Hannakah," Oz corrected.  
  
"Yeah…I didn't get to do my Snoopy Dance this year with Will around. Dawn got to see it. I've never seen her laugh that much."  
  
"I'll talk to Will at school tomorrow…see if we can TRY to work it out."  
  
"It's all I ask," Xander said.  
  
Xander stood and began to walk away.  
  
"But things won't be good between us for awhile…I thought of you as my friend…and you hurt me by kissing my girlfriend."  
  
"Thought of you as a friend too…I'll make it up to you some day."  
  
"Maybe," Oz said.  
  
With that, Xander left the Bronze.  
  
****END Flashback****  
  
"I managed to talk to Will and we worked things out. Because of him…because of Xander, Willow and I were able to work things out. Even though I'm never around anymore, I'll miss him. He was one of the best guy friends I've had."  
  
Oz took a guitar pick out of his pocket and placed it in the casket.  
  
"Stay cool Xand," Oz said. "Save a place for us up there."  
  
Oz moved down and took his place in the row behind Cordelia and Wesley. As he sat, Wes made his way towards the front.  
  
End Part 4 


	5. Wesley's Farewell

Part 5…Wesley's Farewell…  
  
Wesley walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat.  
  
"Xander and I were never close. I only knew him for a short time. I always thought he was strange. He never had a reason to fight; yet he did, no matter what. And that was admirable. After I left Sunnydale, I figured I'd never see him or his friends again. But I did."  
  
Wesley stopped, a small grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Shortly after being relieved as my duties as a Watcher, I found another job and met up with Xander while he was on his 'road trip to self-discovery' as he called it. I was doing a job near Oxnard…"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Xander walked out of the Kwick-E-Mart with a Twinkie in one hand and a Big Gulp in the other. He jumped into the drivers seat and headed towards Oxnard. As he was driving, he saw a man in all black take a girl into an alley. Living in Sunnydale, he knew that that man was no man…it was a vampire. Spending time with Buffy taught him how to pick out vamps. Xander pulled out a stake from his glove compartment and headed into the alley.  
  
"Don't worry," this won't take long the man said.  
  
Xander saw the girl backed into a corner. He raced towards them. Xander grabbed the man and threw him to the ground.  
  
"No blood for you," Xander said.  
  
The man stood and Xander immediately recognized his face.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Xander, behind you," Wesley called out.  
  
Xander turned and saw the woman now in vamp form.  
  
"Foolish boy…now I have dinner and a snack," the vampire said.  
  
She grabbed Xander's neck and prepared to sink her fangs in. Xander kneed her in the stomach and kicked her against the wall. Wesley grabbed his stake and staked her before she had a chance to react.  
  
"Thought you were a vampire," Xander said out of breath.  
  
"Well you were mistaken," Wesley said dusting himself off. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be in Sunnydale."  
  
"I was. About a week after we graduated…or fought for our lives…depending on how you look at it, I began my road trip of self-discovery," Xander replied.  
  
"Quite," Wesley said.  
  
"So," Xander said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be drinking tea and eating scones with the other stuffy Watchers?"  
  
"I have been relieved of my duties as Watcher. Since Buffy quit the Council and Faith is in a coma, they have no reason for me."  
  
"Sorry man," Xander replied. "So…what are you doing here in town?"  
  
"I have a job down here."  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"I'm a rouge demon hunter," Wesley said seriously.  
  
Xander just stared for a minute, taking in what Wesley just said. Suddenly…  
  
He begins to laugh.  
  
Hard.  
  
"You're a…" Xander said while cracking up. "A 'rouge' demon hunter?"  
  
Xander laughs more.  
  
"Are you quite finished," Wesley asked.  
  
Xander stopped. "Almost."  
  
He laughs some more and becomes serious. "Okay done. Need a lift?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you."  
  
As Wesley turns down the alley towards Xander's car Xander snickers.  
  
Wesley's Hotel room…  
  
Xander and Wesley are eating Chinese takeout at the room's table.  
  
"So, how's Miss Summers holding up," Wesley asked.  
  
"Don't know. It's hard to tell. She's closed off emotionally sometimes you know."  
  
"So where are you headed next?"  
  
"San Francisco. Car's acting up. Hope I can make it without the engine falling out or something."  
  
Xander cracked open his fortune cookie and read it aloud.  
  
"You are going to show the world what you really are underneath."  
  
Xander looked towards Wesley quizzicly. "Could mean you will show the world what you or made of…or it could be you're going to become an exotic dancer," Wesley said.  
  
"Are you trying to be funny? Because if you are, this is the kind of Wes I would have spent more time with."  
  
"We spent enough time together. Every night researching the Ascension."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Xander stuffs the fortune in his pocket and stands.  
  
"Well Wes…I need to get to MY hotel. Got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I guess I'll see you when I see you…Mr. Rouge Demon Hunter!"  
  
"Good seeing you again Xander," Wesley said.  
  
"Good seeing you too Wes," Xander replied. "Stay cool."  
  
Xander leaves and gets in his car.  
  
"Rouge demon hunter," Xander snickered to himself. "Oh that's a good one."  
  
Xander started the engine and left the hotel.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Xander is a good person. He cared about his friends. He considered them family. And I'm proud to say I'm part of that family," Wesley said.  
  
He looked up towards the sky and said, "You will be missed Mr. Harris, you are truly one of a kind."  
  
End Part 5 


	6. You Gotta Have Faith

Part 6  
  
Faith walked behind the podium and stared out towards her audience. And for the first time in her life, the slayer knew fear. She had hurt the Scoobies a thousand times over. The glare she was getting from both Willow and Buffy showed they were still upset.  
  
"I shouldn't be up here. I was never that nice to Xander…or his friends. He always tried to be nice, but I spat on him…not literally though," Faith said trying for a joke.  
  
"Xander and I had one night together. To him, it was special. To me it was just a fling. I regret that to this day. He was the only guy who actually treated me like he cared," Faith continued.  
  
"Even after I hurt him and tried to kill him, he still cared about me. A couple years ago…not long after I went to jail…I got an unexpected visitor. Xander."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Los Angeles County Prison  
August 4, 2000  
  
Faith sat on the top bunk in her cell reading a book. It's not like she had anything else to do in there. She heard a loud clang a footsteps headed her way. A guard came to her cell and opened it.  
  
"You have a visitor Williams," the guard said.  
  
Odd, Faith thought to herself. Angel normally visits on Tuesdays.   
  
As the guard took her, she saw a dark haired man with his back turned. She would have thought it was Angel if it weren't for the clothes.  
  
She sat down and the man on the other side of the glass turned and picked up the phone as Faith did the same.  
  
"Hey Faith," Xander said.  
  
"Hey Xand. What are you doing here? Isn't it kind of far from little Miss Perfect?"  
  
"Well I was in the area, thought I'd come visit."  
  
"You were in the area," Faith asked skepickally.  
  
"Okay…Buffy told us you confessed to everything willingly. Drove up to see how you were. Would have been here sooner, but our big bad for the year was trying to piece together his human/demon/cyborg army to take over the world."  
  
"Was he scary?"  
  
"Only in the fact that he was strong, fast, and almost invincible. We took him out with some enjoining spell to stop him. Giles, Willow, and I took a trip into Buffy. Helped take him out."  
  
"Sorry I missed it."  
  
After a moment of silence, Xander spoke up again.  
  
"So…how are you holding up?"  
  
"It's hard. Sometimes I regret ever confessing. But Angel helped me realize…I have a chance to make amends. Try to atone for what I've done."  
  
"The road to redemption, eh Faith."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It is a rocky road," Xander said. "But I know you can do it. You're a strong woman Faith."  
  
"Thanks," Faith said. "Look…Xander I just want to apologize for what I did to you."  
  
"It's okay Faith. You were in a bad place. You never had a happy childhood. You were thrown into a grown-up world. You watched your watcher die…couldn't have been easy for you."  
  
"It wasn't," Faith said solemnly. "But I had no right to treat you the way I did. I know you had a small thing for me. And that night you saved my life I used you."  
  
"Yeah you did…but I got over it."  
  
"Did you get over my trying to strangle you," Faith asked.  
  
"Not so much," Xander replied.  
  
"You're a great guy Xan," Faith said. "I had no excuse for what I did."  
  
"It's okay Faith. I forgive you."  
  
"Why? I used you and almost killed you."  
  
"I've just never been one to hold a grudge. I'm upset, yes. Angry you did it, you bet. But it's in the past. What you're doing here…trying to make up for it…That makes up for it. The road to redemption is a rocky one."  
  
"So…how's Buffy? After I last saw her…"  
  
"She's fine now. Riley and her worked though what you did, although I wouldn't expect to see her popping in for a visit. She's still pretty upset with you."  
  
"Tell her…when you see her…"  
  
"I won't tell her your sorry."  
  
"Oh," Faith said softly.  
  
"Its not that I don't want to…she doesn't actually know that I'm here right now."  
  
"You didn't tell B?"  
  
"No…no one knows I'm here actually."  
  
"It means a lot to me…that you came."  
  
"No problem."  
  
A guard came up behind Faith.  
  
"Times up," the guard said.  
  
"I gotta go anyway Faith. Have job interview with a construction company."  
  
"Do you know how to do that kind of stuff?"  
  
"I can learn," Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Bye Xander," Faith said.  
  
"See you soon Faith," Xander said.  
  
He hung up the phone and waved good-bye and headed out.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Xander gave me strength that day. To keep striving towards being a better person. If it wasn't for Angel and Xander…I don't know what would have happened to me in there."  
  
She took the boutonnière off her jacket and placed it on the casket.  
  
"Thanks for being a light in the dark Xand."  
  
End Part 6 


	7. Cordelia

Part 7  
  
Angel gave Cordelia a reassuring hand squeeze before she went to the front.  
  
"You can do this," Angel whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Cordy responded.  
  
She stood up and made her way to the podium.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen Xander," Cordy began. "The last time we had a half decent talk was after Graduation. As many of you know, I use to date Xander. After something happened we broke up, and I hated him."  
  
"But," she continued. "It was more of what he did, than hating him. Xander is a hard person to hate. Even after he hurts you. Xander is one the sweetest, kindest men I've ever met. He was the first person I dated that treated me right."  
  
Cordelia smiled as a memory formed in her mind.  
  
"I remember our first official date. It was shortly after the whole Valentines Day thing. We both considered getting together when we weren't hiding it from anyone…including the people I thought were my friends. He tried really hard to make it special…"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Cordelia's House  
February 19, 1998  
  
Xander drove up to Cordelia's house in his mom's car. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Just relax. It's just a date with Cordelia. I've done it before."  
  
He got out of the car and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute, Cordy answered the door.  
  
"Hey Xander," Cordelia said. "Just one sec."  
  
She closed the door grabbed her purse and coat, and left with Xander.  
  
"So…where are we going," she asked. "Is it expensive?"  
  
"Cordelia, you know I don't have much money. Spent most of it on that necklace you're wearing."  
  
"So you didn't get it from Wal-Mart?"  
  
"No…got it from the jewelry store downtown."  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going or not?"  
  
"Or not," Xander answered.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"No…that's Deadboy."  
  
"You've always hated him…haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander replied softly.  
  
Xander stopped in front of a restaurant.  
  
"I thought this place was closed on Fridays," Cordelia asked.  
  
"Not tonight it isn't."  
  
Xander escorted Cordelia into the restaurant. There was a trail of candles that led to a table in the middle of the restaurant. The table had a candle surrounded by rose petals.  
  
"Oh. My. God," Cordelia said stunned.  
  
A waiter came up to them and took Cordelia's coat.  
  
"This way," he said.  
  
He escorted the couple to their table. Xander pulled Cordelia's chair out for her.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said as she sat. "I thought you said you didn't have much money."  
  
"I don't…that's why for the next 8 weekends I'll be here washing dishes."  
  
"You did all this for me?"  
  
"Figured after everything that happened the last few days I'd have to do something big to make up for it."  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"I cast a spell, made every woman in town love me, and they all nearly killed you."  
  
"I'll be eating the lobster then."  
  
"They don't serve lobster here," Xander said.  
  
"Then they'll ship it here," Cordelia said with a grin.  
  
"Funny. Charming and funny."  
  
"I know," Cordelia replied.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything from movies to slaying. After dinner, they went for a walk on the beach.  
  
"It's beautiful out her at night, don't you think," Cordelia said.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you," Xander said.  
  
"Doofus," Cordelia said playfully.  
  
"Wench," Xander replied.  
  
"Momma's boy," Cordelia retorted.  
  
"Spoiled brat," Xander responded.  
  
After each insult the inched closer and closer.  
  
"I hate you," Cordelia said.  
  
"I hate you too," Xander said.  
  
They stared at each other and proceeded to kiss each other passionately. After a moment they broke apart.  
  
"Wow," Cordelia said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah," Xander replied. "Wow."  
  
"We better get going…it's late," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah…we better."  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"That was the first night I really saw how romantic Xander could be. I think that was the night I fell in love with him. He was always sweet and charming. We always argued, but it was always fueled by passion. He hurt me when he kissed Willow, but because of him, I had the strength to become a better person when I moved to L.A., helping Angel help the helpless. It's because of him I decided to help Angel on his mission. I may have acted like a cold heartless bitch after we broke up, but he helped me see what I was in the inside."  
  
Cordelia looked towards the casket.  
  
"I'll always love him for that."  
  
With that, the tears she had been holding in, finally began to flow.  
  
End Part 7 


	8. Angel

Part 8  
  
Angel stood up to let Cordelia back in the pew. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Good job."  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia whispered back.  
  
Angel made his way to the podium.  
  
"Xander and I never got a long very well," Angel started. "At all actually. He always hated me because of what I am. Xander hated vampires because they took his best friend away from him, and he was the one that had to kill him. I understood how he felt. If I was in his place I would have hated vampires too."  
  
Angel cast a side-glance towards Buffy.  
  
"What I was wasn't always the reason we fought. While we were two different people, we both loved the same woman. I was always threatened by Xander. I always thought if Buffy found out half the things I knew he did, she'd realize how great he was."  
  
Angel took a deep breath.  
  
"The night Buffy was destined to die, I was brooding in my place, waiting for the world to end. But then Xander showed up and shoved a cross in my face. He told me he didn't like me, but needed my help to find the Master's lair. When I asked him if he loved her, he didn't answer straight, but I knew he did."  
  
"I could never tell Buffy what Xander did. I always thought if I did, Buffy would leave me for him. It didn't surprise me when he showed up at my place the night I left town after graduation. I thought he was going to gloat, but boy was I wrong."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Angel's Mansion…  
  
Angel was packing a bag when he heard the door open. With his vampire senses, he knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want," Angel asked.  
  
"Came to talk," Xander replied.  
  
"Really. I would think you came to help me pack so I could leave faster."  
  
"You know we could banter and trade insults until the world ends…again…but I have to get to the get together the guys are having, so can we just do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk civilly. Have you leave on a good note…well between us anyway."  
  
"I know she's hurting…this is just what's best. For her and us."  
  
"I know that," Xander replied. "I know she really loves you. In time, I'm sure she'll get over you and try to move on."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll be here to remind her of that all summer."  
  
"Actually I won't," Xander said.  
  
Angel stopped packing and looked towards him.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Not forever…just the summer. Going on a road trip of self-discovery. After this past year, I need it."  
  
"This year has been rough on all of us," Angel said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Xander responded.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Cordelia…Never had the chance to say that."  
  
"Well…you've had Buffy stuff to deal with."  
  
"You still love her don't you," Angel said as he closed his suitcase.  
  
"She's not an easy person to get over."  
  
"I know," Angel said. "But it'll never work out between us."  
  
"We can make it work…I know you still love me," Xander said over dramatically.  
  
"You know, you're not THAT funny."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
After an awkward silence, Angel spoke up again.  
  
"Keep her safe," Angel said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy. When you get back…keep her safe. Buffy may be strong, but she still needs help."  
  
"I'll always be there for Buff. No matter what."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I never hated you," Xander said suddenly. "I just…resented you. For being a vampire."  
  
"I figured…Buffy told me about Jesse."  
  
"And I guess I was always jealous Buffy chose you over me."  
  
"She'll open her eyes one day."  
  
"Guess you never know what's coming eh Deadboy."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Deadboy."  
  
Angel glared at Xander.  
  
"I guess I better go before they start thinking a vamp got me or something. Good luck Angel…hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks Xander."  
  
They shook each others hands and parted.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"While I may not like Xander, I respect him for what he did. He fought side by side with someone he cared about without having a destiny or skills. And I admire him for it. The world has lost a true champion."  
  
End Part 8 


	9. Anya

Part 9  
  
Anya watched Angel give his speech from the back of the room with Halfreck.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to say," she told her demon friend. "I am still so mad at him for what he did."  
  
"So tell them that. Lay into him."  
  
"I can't do that. As mad as I am, he was still a special person to me."  
  
"I think you're up," Halfreck told Anya.  
  
She turned and saw Angel stepping down. Anya sighed and walked towards the front. She looked out towards Xander's nearest and dearest. She still had no idea what to say. After a minute of not saying anything, the words came out.  
  
"I really don't like Xander that much. After he left me at the altar, I hated him. He hurt me, and when he tried to make it up to me, he told me that if had told me about how he felt sooner, he would have stopped the wedding."  
  
Anya wiped a stray tear.  
  
"And I still love him. He was kind and funny and brave. After I became human, he helped me adjust to it. I was so into my ways as a demon he helped me realize what a wonderful world I was living in…I remember shortly after we got back together, he took me out for the afternoon. It was the best day of my whole 1120 years."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"I hated that movie," Anya said.  
  
"Why," Xander asked as they emerged from the movies.  
  
"The evil man broke the girls heart, and she just forgave him in the end. If that had been me, I would have had him good and cursed."  
  
"Anya, not all fights have to end in vengeance. Sometimes people fight and make up like they did…other times they break up, but try to remain friends."  
  
"Is that what you plan to do…break up with me and try to stay friends. Is this what you're trying to do now?"  
  
"Whoa, Anya. First off, we are hardly in a relationship. We've only gone out a few times. Secondly, I am not trying to break up with you."  
  
"Sure, until you find a tart better looking than me."  
  
"You think every guy is hell-bent on hurting every woman they date?"  
  
"I've seen it millions of times over the years Xander. That's what they do."  
  
"Not all the time," Xander interjected. "But sometimes stuff happens. You try to learn from it and move on, not turn to vengeance."  
  
"Like you would know…I'm only here because of you. If you hadn't cheated on Cordelia with Willow…"  
  
"I know Anya. I made a mistake and I learned from it. I hate how much I hurt Cordelia. And until the day I die, I will regret doing it. But I think there is one small thing that came out of this to my advantage."  
  
"What's that," Anya asked.  
  
"I have you in my life now."  
  
Anya was about to say something when Xander's watch started beeping.  
  
"Damn," Xander said looking at his watch. "Come on…we have to hurry."  
  
Xander pulled Anya to his car.  
  
"Where are we going? And why did your watch beep?"  
  
"It's almost sunset."  
  
"Afraid vampires are gonna get you?"  
  
"No…it's a surprise."  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
Xander stopped the car at the bottom of a hill. He opened her door and led her up the hill.  
  
"Xander why are we here?"  
  
"You'll see," Xander said as he led her up the hill with his hands over her eyes.  
  
"When are you gonna let me see where I'm going?"  
  
"Soon as I let myself see where I'm going," Xander joked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kidding."  
  
They reached the top of the hill, just as the sun began to set. Xander removed his hands to show Anya the sunset.  
  
"This is nice…so what's the surprise?"  
  
Xander pointed to the sunset.  
  
"That's it? Xander I've seen countless sunsets in my life."  
  
Xander sat down and pulled Anya close to him. Anya snuggled closer and watched the sun set.  
  
"Really look at it Ahn. For over a thousand years, you were a vengeance demon. And for the past year or so you were human and not adjusting well. I wanted to show you this to show you the world isn't all doom and gloom."  
  
Anya looked at Xander intently as he spoke. She slowly turned her gaze back towards the setting sun.  
  
"It's beautiful," Anya said. "I don't remember the last time I felt like this watching the sun go down."  
  
Xander looked towards her and leaned in. Anya turned back towards Xander and kissed him. After a minute, the sun was completely set…and the couple broke the kiss.  
  
"That was some trick," Anya said as she saw the sun had set.  
  
"Come on," Xander said. "We better get going before the vamps start to come out."  
  
As they walked back to the car, Anya began to realize how wonderful the world could be. And she had a great boyfriend to share it with.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"I was always happy with Xander," Anya continued. "He showed me the world and what it was like to be human…and I'm thankful for that. Of all the people I've known, there is none more human than Xander."  
  
"I'm mad for what he did to me…but I can't hate him. He helped me and was there for me when no one else was. He was my knight in shinning armor. And I will miss him dearly," Anya finished.  
  
Anya stepped down and sat down in the back away from the group. She still felt exiled from them since she went back to her vengeance ways. She saw Buffy and Willow talking. After a minute, Willow stood up and walked towards the podium.  
  
End Part 9 


	10. Willow

Part 10  
  
"I can't do it," Willow whispered to Buffy. "It's too hard."  
  
"You can do this Will…It's what Xander wanted."  
  
Willow wiped her tears and walked to the front podium and wiped the newly formed tears. She took a moment to compose herself and began her speech.  
  
"Xander was my best friend. All my life, he was the one constant thing in it. He was always there when I needed him. He always made me smile when I was down, and we always talked hours on end about our day. Its been like that since the day we met…kindergarten."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Sunnydale Elementary  
September 1985  
  
Xander looked up at the huge school before him. His mother stood at his side holding his hand and led him to his classroom.  
  
"Now be a good boy Alexander," Mrs. Harris said. "I'll see you after school."  
  
As she tried to leave Xander ran and grabbed her leg.  
  
"Don't leave me mommy," Xander said.  
  
Mrs. Harris picked up her little boy and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's going to be fine Alex. You're going to make lots of new friends."  
  
She put him down, waved goodbye and left Xander to play.  
  
Xander saw a few girls talking, and decided to talk to them.  
  
"So I told my daddy," the girl with dark brown hair said. "If I don't get a pony for my birthday I'll just die."  
  
"I know Cordelia," the little blonde girl said. "I asked my dad for a pony too and he said he couldn't afford it…I am so throwing a tantrum if I don't get it."  
  
"You said it Harmony," Cordelia said.  
  
"Hi," Xander said. "I'm Alexander."  
  
The girls looked him up and down, and laughed.  
  
"Why are you talking to us," Cordelia asked. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No," Xander replied. "But I thought…"  
  
"I am going to be the most popular girl in this class…eventually school. You…will be the class loser."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Cordelia walked off with her friends and Xander was left alone.  
  
Later that day…  
  
Xander was sitting on the swings alone during lunch recess. He was moping until he heard a little girl crying. He found the girl crying under the monkey bars.  
  
"Hello," Xander said.  
  
"Hi," the red-headed girl said.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No," she replied. "That mean girl Cordelia was teasing me all day."  
  
"She was mean to me too," Xander said.  
  
"She's a big stupid head," the girl said.  
  
"I'm Alexander," Xander said.  
  
"I'm Willow," she replied.  
  
"Maybe we could get her back," Xander said.  
  
"Okay," Willow said with a smile.  
  
Xander held out his hand and helped Willow out of the monkey bars. The two waked to the back of the playground and found a frog. Xander picked it up carefully and walked towards Cordelia.   
  
Cordy was sitting on the bench alone. Harmony and the other girls were talking to some boys. Xander whispered something in Willows ear and she giggled and went in front of Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia," Willow said.  
  
"What do you want? Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask what was in your hair."  
  
Xander taking his cue put the frog in her hair. Cordy reached on top of her head and felt the frog, pulled it off and saw it.  
  
Cordelia screamed and ran off.  
  
Willow and Xander laughing and pointing towards her as she ran.  
  
During naptime…  
  
Xander not able to sleep kept his eye on Cordelia. She had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago. As recess ended, she had pushed Willow down and made her scrape her knee.   
  
The teacher stepped outside for a moment, and as Xander saw the teacher leave, he had a wicked idea.  
  
He stood up and crept towards the painting center and grabbed some red paint and a paintbrush. He moved towards Cordelia and started painting her shoes.  
  
"That'll teach you for messing with my friends," Xander whispered.  
  
After naptime was over Cordelia saw her shoes and screamed.  
  
"SOMEONE PAINTED ON MY BARBIE SHOES," Cordelia yelled.  
  
She looked down and saw the paintbrush on the floor next to her.  
  
"Who did this," the teacher asked.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"If no one confesses, the entire class will be punished."  
  
"I know who it was…it was Alex," Harmony said.  
  
"Alex…why would you do that," the teacher asked.  
  
"She was being mean to me and Willow all day," Xander said. "I wanted to get her back…I'm sorry."  
  
Xander gave the teacher a puppy dog look.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that…I'm going to have a word with your mother when she picks you up."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Later that afternoon, Willow sat next to Xander while his mom was with the teacher.  
  
"Thank you," Willow said.  
  
"No problem," Xander replied.  
  
"Since we're friends, we should have nicknames for each other."  
  
"Okay," Xander said enthusiastically. "I'll call you Wills."  
  
"And I'll call you Xander…it suits you better than Alex."  
  
"Okay Wills," Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Okay Xander," Willow replied.  
  
"Oh…I got something for you."  
  
Xander reached in his overalls and pulled out a Twinkie.  
  
"I was gonna eat this but since you are my friend now…you can have it."  
  
"Thank you," Willow replied.  
  
Willow saw her mom's car outside the window.  
  
"My mommy's here…I have to go. See you tomorrow Xander," Willow said.  
  
"Bye Wills," Xander replied.  
  
Willow turned and kissed Xander on his cheek. She giggled and ran outside to see her mom. Xander wiped the kiss off.  
  
"Eww."  
  
****End Flashback****   
  
"I'll never forget Xander. He'll always be in my heart. I'll never meet someone in my life quite like Xander."  
  
Willow stopped her speech not able to go on. She ran outside, with Tara not far behind.  
  
End Part 10 


	11. Buffy

Part 11  
  
After Willow gave her eulogy, everyone had gone up…except for one.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Dawn gave her a reassuring squeeze and nudged Buffy to go. Buffy stood and walked towards the podium.  
  
"I really don't know what to say that hasn't been said by everyone else. Xander…he was one of a kind. He was sweet, funny, charming…he was one of the few decent guys in my life. Of all the men in my life, he was the only one who never left me."  
  
Buffy wiped some of the tears that began to fall.  
  
"My dad left my mom and me. Angel left town. Riley left me. Even Giles left to go back to England…but he stayed. Even when I hurt him or we had a huge fight, he was always there for me. A week ago, he found out about something I wasn't proud of. Spike spilled the beans on our "relationship." I could see the hurt in his eyes after he realized it. But we talked about it a couple days later…"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
After taking a long walk, taking in the events from the past few days, Xander ended up at Buffy's house. He wandered towards the backyard where he saw Buffy poking around the garden with a stick.  
  
"Time for the spring poking again," Xander asked.  
  
"Looking for more cameras left by the evil trio…well uno."  
  
"The crazy yet addictive card game?"  
  
Buffy grinned at his attempt for a joke.  
  
"Jonathan and the other guy are in jail…Warren got away."  
  
"He won't last…not without his friends."  
  
Buffy walked towards the bench and sat down. Xander sat next to her.  
  
"How did we let things get this bad," Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know…I hate things are this bad."  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you about Spike."  
  
"It's okay…its not like I never gave you plenty of reasons to think I'd be a jerk about it. It just hurt that you didn't trust me. We use to tell each other everything."  
  
"I know…I hate how things have fallen apart."  
  
"Me too," Xander said somberly.  
  
"You know I love you right," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah…I know," Xander said as Buffy hugged him.  
  
After they broke the hug, they sat in silence until Xander spoke again.  
  
"There's something that I need to tell you Buff. I was walking around earlier thinking about stuff and I think I know why I was more hurt about you and Spike than I was with Anya and Spike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Things with Anya and me were over the second I walked out on her…and nothing I could have said or done would have changed that."  
  
Xander looked into Buffy's sparkling eyes.  
  
"But with you…"  
  
Buffy knew what Xander was trying to say. He still loved her.  
  
"Xand."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you…do you still have feelings for me?"  
  
Xander turned away, not able to answer. His non-answer, spoke volumes.  
  
"Xander…do you?"  
  
Xander looked towards Buffy with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Its part of the reason I couldn't marry Anya. When I saw those visions…the nightmare visions…the reason things were so bad between me and her in them…was because you were gone. I didn't understand why…but I was beyond depressed. I wouldn't even touch Anya. And it didn't just last for a few weeks or months but well over 20 maybe 30 years."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I didn't understand it…but the more I began to think about it, the more it made sense. You are such an important part of my life. If I lost you again, I don't know what I would do."  
  
Buffy grabbed Xander's hand.  
  
"Xander, you are the one man who hasn't left me. Whenever I needed you, no matter what I put you through, you were there for me. Sometimes I wonder why you haven't left…but here you are. And you have no idea what that means to me."  
  
Xander caressed Buffy's cheek with his hand. She pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"I'm just to scared to say how I feel…how I've felt for awhile now," Buffy said.  
  
"You know how I feel…how I've felt since the day I met you."  
  
Buffy looked deep into Xander's eyes. The man who has stayed by her side.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said softly.  
  
Terror was seen in Xander's eyes.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said loudly as he stood.  
  
She stood with him and turned to see Warren.  
  
"You think you can just do that to me? Think again slayer," Warren said.  
  
He pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket and began to fire.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
Xander instinctively pushed Buffy the side. After shooting, Warren dropped the gun and ran.  
  
"Where the hell did Warren get a gun," Buffy said as she stood.  
  
She saw Xander on the ground. Blood slowly pouring out of his chest from the gunshots.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
She put her hand over the wound.  
  
"No! You can't die on me. I won't let you…I love you too much Xander. You hear me Xander. I love you."  
  
"Buff," Xander said hoarsely. "I love you…until the end of time."  
  
Xander passed out. Buffy checked his pulse. It was weak, and fading fast. She raced in the house and called the ambulance. Moments they arrived and took Xander to the hospital.  
  
The Hospital…  
  
Buffy sat with Tara and Willow in the waiting room. Waiting for news on Xander.  
  
"He can't die," Buffy said. "Not now…not after…"  
  
"Not after what," Tara asked.  
  
"Not after he told me he loved me," Buffy replied softly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay," Willow said. "He's a fighter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think the cops will find Warren," Willow asked.  
  
"He dropped the gun," Buffy replied. "I'm sure they'll find him. Then he'll be with his buddies in jail."  
  
"Buffy," Tara said getting Buffy's attention.  
  
She glanced to Tara. She nodded towards the doctor walking towards them. The girls rose.  
  
"Miss Summers…you were the one who brought in Alexander?"  
  
"Yes. How is he?"  
  
The doctor had a grave look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry…we lost him. We tried everything we could to save him. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
The doctor turned to leave and let the girls grieve.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"He died before I could really tell him how I feel. I love Xander with all my heart. I hope he knows how much I love him and how much he means to me…because if he doesn't…I'll never be able to forgive myself. Xander was my rock and my center. My light in the darkness…his memory will be the only thing that will keep that light alive."  
  
End Part 11 


	12. Heaven Sent

Part 12  
  
Cloud Nine Lounge  
Heaven  
  
Xander sat watching the eulogies said on a big screen. When he arrived, he was planning on having a few heavenly drinks and going back to his cloud condo. He didn't know that he would be able to watch his friends give their last words to him. Before the ceremony began, two angels sat at his side as he watched…Jenny Calendar and Joyce Summers.  
  
They watched as each person went up. They laughed as Dawn spoke of the first time she met and fell for Xander. They sat in silence as Buffy gave hers.  
  
"I'm proud of you Xander," Joyce said as Buffy finished. "It took a lot of courage to do what you did that day…and every other day you were with Buffy."  
  
"And what's that," Xander asked.  
  
"Protected her," Jenny replied. "You always did what you could to keep her safe."  
  
"How my daughter never realized what you've done for her is beyond me," Joyce said.  
  
"I remember," Joyce continued. "When I found out that Buffy died…I tried to find out what happened. But she just kept saying it was only for a minute. So I went talk to Giles…"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Sunnydale High Library…  
  
"Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Joyce," Giles replied from his office. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Buffy."  
  
"What about," Giles said gesturing towards the main table.  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"How did you…" Giles started.  
  
"When Buffy told me about how there was two slayers I asked her about it. All she told me it was for only a minute. What happened?"  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"The year you both first moved here, there was a vampire king known as The Master. He tried to kill Buffy, but she always managed to survive, until the night of the prophecy. She was destined to die by his hand that night. She didn't want to go at first, but she changed her mind and went alone. As prophesized she did die. The Master took her blood and she drowned in a small pool of water."  
  
"And how did she survive?"  
  
"Xander," Giles replied proudly.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yes…when he found out she was going to die, he got Angel and went to The Master's lair to help her."  
  
"But he could have been killed."  
  
"I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't have it. He went and found her lying in the water. Lifeless. He gave her CPR and brought her back to life."  
  
"Why didn't she ever tell me?"  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly take the news of her being slayer well…the fact she died would have been worse."  
  
"He saved her?"  
  
"And I'm sure many times after that."  
  
"And she's not dating him? How dense is my daughter. A guy does that proves he really loves her."  
  
"I try not to meddle in with their love lives."  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"You saved my daughter that night Xander."  
  
"And in turn saving the world," Jenny replied.  
  
"You're more brave and kind than most people…and for that I thank you," Joyce said.  
  
Later on that day, Xander was watching his friends at the post funeral party at Buffy's house on his television. He saw Spike follow her to the backyard.  
  
"Figures Deadboy 2 would try to swoop in while she's vulnerable again."  
  
Buffy's backyard…  
  
"Leave me alone Spike."  
  
"I can't," he replied.  
  
"I just want to be alone…go away."  
  
"I have to tell you something," he replied.  
  
"I swear if you say 'I love you,' I will kill you," Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Its about the wank…er…Xander."  
  
"What?"  
  
Spike gestured to the bench and they sat.  
  
"Something happened with him…a while back…back when Angelus was running around. Thought you should know how much he really cared."  
  
"What Spike?"  
  
Spike began to tell her of the night she was in the hospital. When Angelus paid her a visit as Xander stood guard, watching over her. Spike told her as Xander stood him down, not allowing him to go near Buffy.  
  
"He could have killed Xander."  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied. "I think Angelus was scared for the first time in his life."  
  
"I wasn't scared," Angel replied. "I was going to kill Buffy when she recovered. In front of him, letting him watch as I killed the woman he loved would have been torture. I wouldn't have killed him because living with that pain would have killed him in time."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," Buffy asked as she stood to face Angel.  
  
"I couldn't. I was always threatened by Xander. I knew if you found out what he's done, you would have left me for him."  
  
"You selfish bastard," Buffy said.  
  
She ran into the house to her room, locking the door behind her.  
  
Late that night…  
  
Buffy tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep, but sleep never came.  
  
She walked to her window and looked out into the dark night.  
  
"I miss you Xand."  
  
"Miss you too Buff," a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Xander standing there in the clothes she last saw him alive in, with a bright light engulfed behind him.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah Buff…its me."  
  
She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said.  
  
"Love you too Buff. Always have…always will."  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Me neither…it was just my time. You have to be strong Buffy."  
  
"I don't know if I can. I've lost so much…you were always my rock."  
  
"You still have Dawnie. And Tara and Willow. Giles, hell even Spike…just don't turn to him like you did before."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I have to leave now," Xander said. "I just wanted to see you one more time before I left."  
  
"Save a spot for me up there?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Xander leaned in and kissed her one last time. A bright light filled the room, and as it faded, Xander vanished.  
  
"Goodbye," Buffy whispered.  
  
The End 


End file.
